Pokemon Blues
by JefuBlah
Summary: When all the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab is stolen, the sleepy town of Pallet is thrown into disarray! Luckily, a couple of lost detectives are willing to spend their time to find the culprit!
1. Chapter 1: Conan Edogawa in Pallet Town

When the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab is stolen, no one knows what to make of it. Luckily, a couple of great detectives are traveling through, and are willing to help our heroes!

Note: This is based off of early Pokemon versions (when Ash was still with Misty).

Note: I'm broke, I don't own either Pokemon nor do I own Detective Conan

* * *

Chapter One

~XXX()XXX~

Conan Edogawa's stomach growled. When Heiji decided he wanted to visit the Kanto region, he brought along Kazuha, Ran and Conan. And, like most other visits, they got lost.

"Aw, great," Conan complained. "This isn't any better than the Johto region, which was _exactly _like Osaka!"

Heiji glared. "Well, if you think you're so smart, why don't you show us the way to Cerulean City?"

They foursome trudged along the forest path, waiting for signs of life. Suddenly, a clearing appeared, revealing hundreds of small wurmples, caterpies, venonats, and spinarks.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ran and Kazuha cried in unison. They turned the other way and ran as fast as they could, leaving a large, billowing cloud of dust.

~XXX()XXX~

Misty and Brock were going towards Pallet Town to visit Ash when they saw a billowing cloud of dust. They stared, eyes wide open, as two young girls dashed past them, running over a sign indicating that Pallet Town was one foot ahead. They disappeared into the depth of the small town.

"Well, that was something," Misty commented serenely. Her Togepi uttered some "togi togi"'s in agreement.

While they walked the streets of the happy town, they noticed something was wrong. Normally, there would be people outside, riding bikes, tending to gardens, and playing around. Additionally, they would normally see Ash on the streets or in the grass doing something crazy again. But today, all was eerily quite. Then, a teenage boy walked up to them. He looked like Brock, except his eyes were open, and he was wearing a hat. With him was a young boy in glasses, strangely wearing a blue suite.

"Hello," the boy greeted. "Um...er, sorry to disturb you but, ah, did you happen to see two girls running, with a large could of dust billowing behind them?"

"Why, yes," Brock said, unhappy that a young lady wasn't talking to him. "They were running in that direction." He pointed at Professor Oak's laboratory. Suddenly, Ash came running from that direction, so fast that he collided with Brock's finger.

"ASH!" Misty exclaimed. "We were looking for you!"

Ash completely ignored her. "This is bad, guys!" he said. "All the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab disappeared!"

* * *

Quick note: Going with the overall feel of Pokemon, I'm making this a relaxed, fun crossover, unlike the other one I wrote (Black and Blue).


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for trouble

Here's the second part. Enjoy :)

* * *

Heiji and Conan observed the crime scene. Immediately, Conan was bored, as no one had died. Heiji, however, was gathering clues with full fervor.

"So, Professor Oak, you claim that you live here alone, with the exception of Tracey and Gary?" he asked.

"Why yes, of course." Oak responded.

"Do you know anyone that may have the motive to capture all of your Pokemon?" Heiji inquired. Conan sat on a sofa, playing with a ball he had found.

"No, not at all." Professor Oak responded. "Everyone in Pallet Town is on friendly terms with one another."

_Then the thief must be an outsider, _Heiji thought. Conan thought the same, and for a brief moment hoped that it would be Kaito Kid. He pushed a button on the Pokeball, and suddenly, a beam of red light flew out!

Conan stared, amazed, at the little blue turtle that just came out.

"Oh, it must be a Squirtle, one of the starter Pokemon," Professor Oak exclaimed. Squirtle nodded, adding a couple of "squirtle-squirt-squirt"s with it. "I suppose the thieves accidentally dropped it when they were running away."

~XXX()XXX~

Ran and Kazuha stopped at the side of the road, panting.

"Oh my, I hope that nothing of that sort appears again," Kazuha said. Suddenly, they heard some people talking, coming in around the corner.

"I'm so hungry~" A man with oddly colored hair complained.

"Me too," said a talking cat.

"Would you two just shut up!?" A woman yelled. "Hurry up and get a move on! We have to return these stolen pokemon to Boss soon!"

"Yes, Jesse," the man uttered with his head down.

At the sound of "stolen", Ran's ears picked up.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, standing in front of them, with Kazuha close behind.

Jesse smiled and cleared her throat. Suddenly, the trio began to break out in their motto, with

"Prepare for trouble!

And make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above...huh?"

Ran and Kazuha were keenly peering into the bags that Team Rocket had dropped onto the ground.

"Whoa, what are these?" Ran asked, holding up a pokeball to the sunlight.

"HEY! Weren't you listening to our motto!?" Jesse yelled.

At that moment, Heiji, Conan, and Ash ran up the road.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as he rounded the corner. "I _knew _it was you three that stole those pokeballs! Give them back!"

"Hahahahaha!" Jesse laughed giddily. "I don't think so," she laughed, running away.

"Can't touch me!" Meowth laughed, dashing away.

James smiled eerily at the two detectives before running after Jesse and Meowth.

"Don't let them get away!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, let's go!"

Ran, Kazuha, Heiji and Conan stood there, amazed.


End file.
